StepBall Change
by loveisbrucas
Summary: Achele takes a huge step in their relationship and Groff is there to help. This is more Lea/Groff friendship with side Achele than anything, but the plot centers around a humongous achele milestone.


This has seriously been like the longest 3 minutes of Lea's life. Currently she's sitting on her bed in Jon's lap holding his hands in a vice grip. He had come over as soon as she called and walked her through all of the directions for the various tests her assistant had picked up for her. She'd sent him out to get them as soon as she realized the possibility that she might be pregnant. Her and Dianna had gone through with the insemination but not really thinking it would work so soon, they seriously weren't expecting to get pregnant, just practicing as they jokingly told their friends, and figured nature would take its course. She always heard that it could take awhile, even years, so she wasn't counting on it happening so soon. She knew her wife would be thrilled, she always talked about mini thems running around and wanted a whole house full.

The timer goes off. Jon seeing that she was frozen in place, gently places her on the bed and makes his way to the bathroom and checks the tests for her. Her heart feels stuck in her chest, and she feels like it's about to burst any second, and she's sure that Jonathan can literally see her heart beating. There's all kinds of worries and fears going through her mind, but the one thing that beats all of them out is, I want this. She wants this baby, wants a family with her wife, wants the whole white picket fence thing, wants it _all_ with Dianna. When Jon comes out of the bathroom with tears in his eyes and a somber look on his face she feels like she's dying. Tears start falling from her eyes, and she hears a sob echo in the room and it takes a moment for her to realize it's hers. Jon sits next to her and pulls her in the tightest hug he can, and she can feel him smile against her head, and she's about to reach up and smack him for reveling in her misery, but before she can he whispers, "they're positive, they're all positive Lea".

"What!" is all she can manage through her tears. Jon has the most blinding smile on his face and is crying happy tears.

"I'm gonna be an Uncle." he says in wonder.

"B-but you were crying, and you looked so sad."

"I was processing, I didn't realize you were going to react this way."

And just like that Lea Michele is the happiest woman alive. She's got the best wife, best best friend, best family, a great career, a nice apartment, and she's pregnant. Lea never thought that she would want this. All throughout her childhood, teen years, and early twenties it was career, career, career. Then she landed Rachel Berry on Glee and everything changed, personally and professionally. She was introduced to the mainstream media, and hit it big winning over critics and fans with her looks and charm, but most importantly talent. She was the breakout star and so was she. Onscreen they were rivals, off-screen they were lovers . Like the characters they portrayed they had to overcome obstacles but in the end they got it together and are now very happy. Lea wasn't really the relationship type preferring to just have fun and not get attached and protect her heart but that all changed when she met Dianna. He scared her. She was the nicest, funniest, most understanding person she'd ever met. Her goofy sense of humor and eclectic personality, not to mention adorable smile, had her won over immediately. She found herself not only wanting to hang with her but wanting to date her. Then dating turned to loving her and she ran. Lea didn't have a problem with her sexuality and was openly bisexual to friends and family. She just had a problem with the fact that she was head over heels and never felt that way before. She dated another guy to bury her feelings. It didn't work. She gave her an ultimatum of one or the other. She chose Dianna. And now here she was; married to her, and pregnant.

It wasn't easy getting here, what with the shit from the network when they were still doing, and the shitstorm that got created when the press found out they were involved. There had been rumors and gossip of two being together before it was confirmed from the start, so that made things go over a little bit better as it wasn't a complete surprise. Still though even in this day and age people hated other people for something as stupid as who they love. They got shit for sure, but it was nothing in comparison to the outpouring of support from friends, family, Hollywood, and fans. They were happier now than ever, getting to be open, and not have to treat their relationship like some CIA mission. Not to mention that Lea totally snagged the best wife ever and she'd be a dumbass to hide that.

Oh shit! How was she gonna tell her! Since they hadn't planned on it happening this soon they were both still working. He was filming a movie and she was back on Broadway and planned on recording another album. She was going to freak. Her happy tears stopped and she looked at Jon with a sad look.

"How am I supposed to tell Dianna." "She doesn't even know that I might be pregnant." "She doesn't want this now!" "Jon, she's gonna leave me with a kid all by myself!" "How am I to raise a kid alone?" "Jon, Jon!, are you listening to me!"

Jon's looking at her like she's crazy and he's hunched over laughing his ass off, which she does **not** appreciate. "Jonathan Drew Groff, I am freaking the fuck out over here and you are _**laughing **_atme!" Lea yells at him. Jon knowing his best friend like he does knows that look on her face, and knows what that means. Jersey/Bronx is coming out. Jersey/Bronx is also scary as hell.

"Lea, hun, I see the way she looks at you, hear the way she talks about you and the future, trust me there's no way she doesn't want this baby. You're probably going to have to hold her back from yelling it on the rooftop." He guesses that

placates her because she calms down again and leans her head on his shoulder and he wraps his arm around her.

She murmurs in wonder "I'm gonna be a mom, I'm having a baby."

"Yeah, yeah you are." Jon knows she going to be a great mom, he's seen her with her cousins and she's a mother hen in real life and natural at it. He knows she wants this family, that she's always wanted it, and he feels bad for feeling bad. They've been best friends since they met, and besides his family she's the most important person in his life. It used to be the same for her until she married Dianna and she took that place. It was okay though because Lea told him the night before the wedding that nothing would change. All that was happening was making it official, that he'd still be number 1 and no one was ever taking his place. And things didn't change. They still cuddled whenever they were in the same room, still had to talk everyday, he was still her rock, he just had to share her with Dianna. And he gladly did. But now, now there was a new number one coming. He knew that Dianna was an understanding woman and knew before her and Lea got together that Jon was a cornerstone of her life and accepted that. Now though, this baby was going to be dependent on Dianna and Lea for everything, and he wasn't gonna be her cuddle buddy any longer. He knew this baby was going to be the ultimate step-ball change of their relationship, and he was scared. For her, for Dianna, for her and Dianna, and for them. He knew logistically that their friendship wasn't just going to end, but sue him for wanting their relationship to always stay like this. Jon also knew realistically this was bound to happen, he just always thought he'd be at the same life point with her. But through those fears were happiness, blinding happiness, for Lea, that she was getting what she always wanted, and deserved. Not that he's biased or anything.

"Jon." Lea says shaking him out his reverie. "I'm not a mind reader or a psychic but I do know that no matter what happens you will _always_ be my best friend." He looks down at her, giving her a watery smile which she returns. "If I am having a baby everything'll change, but _never_ that." "We'll just have a new kind of dynamic, that's not a bad thing. "Right?" She questions. He shakes his head no, because he knows it's stupid to feel like this. Like he's a cornerstone of her life she's a cornerstone of his, and like she said that'll never change. "Besides you'll be the most kickass uncle." "Guncle actually."

"What?" he says having no idea what "guncle" means.

"Gay uncle, guncle." "I got it from Tori Spelling" Lea explains. At that he burst out laughing, and he knows they'll be okay, that no matter what else changes in their lives _this, them_ never will.

He gives her the biggest hug she's ever gotten in her life and says "Yeah I'll be the kickass guncle." "The one he comes to, to get away from his crazy parents" he says smiling. She smiles back probably thinking of ways to tell Dianna.


End file.
